I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for configuring life safety networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a user-friendly, programmable computer system that enables a user to quickly and easily configure a life safety network, such as a fire alarm system.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Life safety networks having microprocessor-based components distributed throughout the network are known. For such networks, intelligence is distributed so that each microprocessor-based component may act independently when other components cannot respond and/or more efficiently when other components are not capable of responding quickly. The various components of a life safety network include input devices, output devices and controlling devices. Input devices include sensing hardware that detects life safety-related conditions, such as smoke, gas or heat, and initiating devices, such as dry contact type devices, that are used to monitor pull stations, doors and dampers. Output devices include horns, bells, and speakers that notify personnel of a potentially life threatening conditions and relay devices that activate door closers, fans, and elevators. Each input or output device is assigned a unique identifier or address.
Controlling devices are equipment that monitor input devices for their changes of state and control output devices based, in part, on response signals received from input devices. The controlling devices make decisions based on a specific set of instructions or database that is resident in their memory. One example of a controlling device is a central processing unit ("CPU") disposed at each of a plurality of panels.
For conventional life safety networks, a user must define each address of the input and output devices. For large life safety networks, this address is a six digit number or larger, such as 010534. For example, if a smoke sensor at address 010534 requires that a bell at address 010601 and a strobe at address 010606 be turned on when the sensor activates, an user would have to configure the life safety network using these numerical addresses. For many networks, there can be well over 5,000 addressable points and, thus, the configuration task is prone to error.
Accordingly, the present invention provides user friendly means for programming that permits a user to reference his or her devices with descriptive labels instead of abstract numbers. The user friendly means of programming would allow a user to easily understand his or her own configuration instructions when viewed at some later date or even instructions written by someone else. In particular, the present invention comprises a life safety network or panel subsystem and a specially designed suite of programs that direct such network and allow a user to identify each input and output device with a unique descriptive label and use commands that are closely related to the devices which they activate.